Womanizer
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Sasuke was dragged to the club. He's in for a surprise when he see a pinkette from the past


Hi guys. This is my first attempt at a lemon so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I DO own Sasuke...in my dreams

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had no clue why he let them drag him to the club. It was worsened when he realised that they weren't dragging him to just any club. No they chose to drag him to the type of club that he loathed. They dragged him into Playa- a guys' only club. He tried protesting but that just ended in them dragging by the collar of his shirt. So that's why he was sitting and drinking a beer while trying to edge away without them noticing. The lights dimmed and someone announced that the next performance was about to begin.

_**Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing? **_

_**You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby**_

A spotlight came on and concentrated on the singing female. Sasuke's head shot up when he heard that voice. He rubbed his eyes and blinked them furiously. That couldn't be her. Could it?

_**Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up **_

_**Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby**_

Her back was facing the audience, giving them a good view. She was in tight hot pants and a tight strapless top. She had knee length boots on that clung to her legs. Her entire attire was red. It matched her pink hair perfectly. Her arms were lined with bangles. She was swinging her hips to the melody being played.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby **_

_**You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer**_

She turned and gave a couple of guys a heart attack. Her top was so low cut you could see all of her cleavage but none of her goods. Sasuke sunk into his seat and hoped that she wouldn't see him. It would be a hundred times worse if she did. He hoped that she wouldn't come anywhere near him. If she did…well…

(Sasuke: Can we not go there?)

(Warrior Athena: (_whines_) Fine… (_whispers_)…not yet)

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

_**(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it**_

She was walking around all of the tables, dancing and singing. Her hips were swaying and her free hand was roaming her body. All eyes were on her. None of the testosterone could take their eyes off her. None of them wanted to. One of them had a heart attack when she pulled him by the tie and moved her face close to his. Before the guy could get lucky she let go and he fell face first to the ground.

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah**_

_**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer **_

Sasuke watched her, now mesmerised. He paid attention to her every move and didn't even so much as blink. She stepped on a chair between another guys' legs and the crowd whistled. She swung her hips provocatively as she stepped onto the table and danced. Sasuke scowled when he saw the look on the other male's faces and wanted to rip their eyes out of their heads.

_**Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion **_

_**I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby **_

Sasuke could feel his pulse speeding up by every second her saw her. He remembered her so well. She was the only one that he had felt emotion toward. She was the only one that was unique. He had tried to forget her. He had tried so hard. He had almost forgotten about that relationship and then the dobe, white-eyes, fuzzy-brows, Nara and doggy-boy had dragged him here.

_**Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another **_

_**Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby**_

_Their tongues were locked in war. It was a battle neither would step down from. He was getting frustrated from being in war that was equally balanced. He slammed her body into the nearest wall. The skin to wall contact made her gasp. When she did, she slipped up and Sasuke won dominance. He ran his hand up her sides and found a ticklish spot. When he touched it, she arched her back and caused her body to press into him._

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby **_

_**You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer **_

_He broke away from the kiss and began to trail kisses from her mouth to her jaw line. She threaded her hands through his hair and moaned when he began to kiss the spot where her head and neck met. Her hands wandered his body and felt his muscles through his shirt._

"_Sasuke-kun," she groaned when he pulled away from her._

"_Good things come to those who wait, Sakura," he said huskily and picked her up by the waist, wrapping her legs around his waist._

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer**_

_He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. His fingers were working on lifting her shirt over her head while his mouth was kissing every inch of skin that became exposed. He ran his hand under her, causing her to arch her back and allowing him to slide off her shorts and skirt._

"_That-that's not f-fair Sas-Sasuke-kun. You have all of your clothes on," she pulled him up by his hair and kissed him while pushing down his pants._

"_What's not fair is that you still have clothes on."_

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

_**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer **_

_Sakura flipped them over so that Sasuke was below her and she was straddling him. She pulled his shirt off and ran her fingers over his muscles. She trailed butterfly kisses down his chest to his boxers. Before she could go and further, Sasuke pulled her up and flipped them again. He unclasped her bra and trailed his tongue along her breasts. Every little thing that he did made her moan louder than the last time._

"_Hey Sakura," he stopped and looked at her._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you," he whispered before continuing to torture Sakura. She blinked and tried to figure out if she was dreaming but was brought out of her dream world quickly when he took her breast into his mouth._

_**Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world **_

_**It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't **_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Mmmm…" he looked up because she had dropped the suffix. She only did that when she was serious._

"_I love you too."_

"_Good," he was pulling her panties down when she stopped him. "Wha-"_

_Their positions were swapped and she began pulling his boxers down._

"_Damn it Sasuke!" she exclaimed when she saw him._

"_I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle me."_

"_Stop smirking," she said before lowering her head. Sasuke groaned. He knew that she would be the end of him._

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh**Sasuke was tired of the foreplay and pulled Sakura up to meet his demanding kissed. As he did this she slid onto him. She groaned when he slid completely into her._

"_Fuck you're tight," Sasuke groaned._

"_Stop being gentle," Sakura moaned when Sasuke began to massage her breasts._

"_Stop wriggling," Sasuke kissed her and began to pick up their pace._

_**You're a womanizer, baby **_

_**You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer **_

"_Harder…" Sakura panted with every thrust. Sasuke obliged and thrust harder. "Sa-Sas-Sasuke-kun."_

"_Baby you ain't experienced nothing yet," Sasuke smirked and sped up. Sakura screamed his name louder and louder. Sasuke moved a little and Sakura began to feel like she was on cloud 9. Sasuke was hitting her sweet spot over and over again._

_**Womanizer**_

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

Sakura was dancing on the table tops now and her top was being lifted by the hand that wasn't holding the mic. She lifted the top over her head without pausing her singing. She had a bra on underneath and all of the men began to whistle and hoot. Her bra was clear and left nothing to the imagination. Her breasts filled the bra to the point that it looked like it was going to burst. Her nipples were standing and every breath she took made her chest rise.

_**(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer **_

Sakura ran her hands over her body and rubbed her breasts through her bra. The males were all entranced by her and a few had really bad hard-ons. A couple of guys were sitting to the side and jacking off while the others who had strippers attending to them were making them almost gag from the animalistic need.

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

She took off the bra and flung it into the crowd and her breasts bounced with her every move. Sakura got bored of standing on the table tops and jumped down, making her breasts bounce even more. Sasuke shuddered when he remembered how they had something similar the night he and Sakura were together…

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke," Sakura was breathing heavily and her breasts were bouncing with very thrust. She was close to the edge and was trying to meet each of Sasuke's thrusts to increase the pleasure that she felt. Sakura screamed when Sasuke hit her g-spot at the right angle and came. A few thrusts later Sasuke came as well and the two lay in pure bliss while trying to overcome their euphoria._

_**(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got you crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer **_

Sakura sat on one of the guy's laps and moved her body over his erection. The guy was in pure bliss and was trying to get Sakura to pay his erection more attention. Sakura pulled his head and he sucked her breast. Sasuke almost growled when she did that and had to restrain himself from getting up and killing the guy.

_Sakura walked into the office building and straight to Sasuke's office. She was the boss's girlfriend and had every right to do so. As she neared the office she noticed that Sasuke's bitchy assistant wasn't at her desk. Sakura thought nothing of it and opened Sasuke's office door. She was supposed to have been there ten minutes ago but she had run late. As she opened the door, she saw the bitchy red-head pinning Sasuke against the desk and they were making out. Sakura gasped and ran out of the office. She heard Sasuke call out to her but she ignored him._

_**Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah **_

Sakura was a few tables away and she had slid off her skirt and boots. All of the testosterone went wild when she took off her skirt because she wasn't wearing panties. Sasuke wanted to walk over to her and grab her and get the hell out of the stupid club. He wanted to cover what was his from all of the others. He almost had a heat attack when Sakura sat, with her back facing him, on the table in front of him. Sasuke could see her spread her legs and slide her hand in between her thighs.

_**Womanizer, woman-womanizer **_

_**You're a womanizer**_

Sakura slid a finger into her womanhood and pumped it in and out while she sang. She knew that he was behind her and she knew that she was teasing him. She lay back and gave the men in front of her a good view of her womanhood while she fingered herself.

_**Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby**_

Sakura pulled her finger out and reached above her head. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and brought his face to hover over hers. She ran her soaked finger over his bottom lip and watched him lick it. As she finished the song, she licked his lips and then pushed him back. The men were up in arms when the song ended and they demanded an encore. Sakura sat up and looked at her boss. He nodded and winked at her before he sent two other females out. The next song began and Sakura got up and walked backstage. She heard the males groan at her departure and she smirked. He would be pissed off with her but why should she care. He was the one that cheated on her. He was the reason she had begun to work here. And he was the reason that she remembered why it was exactly that she worked in a strip club.

"Sakura, you have a request for the night," her manager said handing her the room number.

"I don't do requests," Sakura said politely. She had her limits and she wasn't going to go up to one of the rooms and fuck some random guy.

"This guy paid triple what you earn in a month."

"Who am I dealing with?" Sakura was slightly curious. She told herself that it wouldn't be him. He wasn't interested in her anymore.

"Some tall wealthy guy," her manager smiled. "He looks like the kind of guy you might be interested in."

"I'll think about it," Sakura sighed and walked off.

"Think fast. You've got a half hour and he's in room 570."

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura walked into the dressing room and pulled out a new outfit. She washed her body off and got into her outfit.

"Good thing all you have to do is rinse off. Shika-kun sure is messy," Ino complained as she walked in.

"I don't get why you work here when you have him."

"It makes the sex better when he's pissed off that other men get to see my everything," Ino smirked. "You plan on talking to Sasuke?"

"Never," Sakura sighed. "I got a request in ten minutes."

"Go for it," Ino smirked. "It's about time you got others to pleasure you. I mean I'm sure your body is sick of your fingers."

"You're disgusting. And you know that that was the first time I've done that."

"In front of people."

"I'm not desperate."

"Go get laid tonight," Ino sighed and walked into the shower.

"I'm scared that it's Sasuke."

"Even though you'll hate me for saying this, you should give him another chance."

"So that he can break my heart again?" Sakura asked bitterly.

"Believe it or not, what you saw last year was not Sasuke kissing someone but the other way around."

"He just happened to be sticking his tongue down her throat."

"Ok, you got me there. But still go get laid. Even if it is him at least you'll know what to expect."

"You're a pervert."

"And that's why I'm you're best friend and you love me."

"Keep telling yourself that."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked up to room 570 and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She heard no reply and walked in. The lights were off and her only source of light was a thin beam of light coming in from under the door. She didn't want to see who it was that she would be with so she felt her way to the bed and sat down.

"You're such a tease," a gruff voice said from behind her and she felt rough hands on her stomach.

"And yet I find myself here Sasuke-kun," Sakura purred and leaned back into him.

"If you knew it was me, then why come? I thought you hated me," Sasuke mumbled and attacked her neck with kisses.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Sakura moaned when he found her sweet spot.

"Curiosity did a whole lot more," Sasuke stopped kissing her neck and turned her body.

"Where's your secretary?"

"Who cares?"

"You."

"I fired her a long time ago."

"Now why'd you do something like that when you clearly enjoyed her company."

"Don't make me gag," Sasuke said and pulled her body onto his, making his arousal obvious. "She was just jealous of you."

"Of me?" Sakura asked and pressed their hips together.

"Which female wouldn't give to live the life you led? You have me hook line and sinker after all."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Sakura rolled her hips against his and made him hiss.

"Baby, I expect you to believe every word."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll just have to make you," Sasuke said and kissed her. He turned them over and wasted no time in relieving Sakura of her clothes.

"What happens if I still don't believe you?"

"I'll just have to try over and over again," Sasuke mumbled into her ear and kissed her jaw.

"Give me one good reason as to why you were kissing her."

"She was kissing me. After you left, she was fired on the spot."

"You didn't come after me," Sakura pointed out as she pulled off the last f his clothes.

"By the time I got home, all of your stuff was gone. You know, for a girl, you sure pack fast."

"You didn't try hard enough."

"You changed you number, moved out of your apartment and Ino refused to tell me where you were," Sasuke complained.

"And here I thought that you weren't the chasing type."

"Well I'd like to keep what's mine," Sasuke said, pushing a finger into her.

"I belong to no one," Sakura panted.

"Baby, now you do," Sasuke smirked. "I put claim on you long ago."

"I'm not a toy," Sakura moaned as he added another two fingers.

"Right, you're my fiancé," Sasuke stated and kissed her.

"You're pushing your luck."

"No, just you over the edge," Sasuke whispered in her ear. And as he predicted Sakura rode her wave of ecstasy.

I hate it when you do that," Sakura panted. She gasped when she felt Sasuke's tongue licking her juices. "Stop being a tease. That's my job."

"Marry me," Sasuke asked and positioned himself over her. He pushed into her slowly and hissed when she clenched around him. "Guess we're both outta practice."

"You…mean you haven't slept with anyone…else?"

"Sakura, you were my first and will always be my only," Sasuke sighed. "I need to stop talking to Naruto."

"Talk to him more," Sakura sighed. "I…could use a more…expressive husband. Fuck it move faster."

"He's been making me watch chick flicks…so that he can figure out how the female mind works."

"Harder…oh and…never mind."

"So I'm taking your answer as yes."

"Mmmm…" Sakura moaned. "I…really…missed…oh…Sasuke-kun."

"Mmmm…" Sasuke smirked into her neck as she came. He thrust into her a few more times before finding his own release. He flipped them both over and didn't bother to pull out of her.

"You're not off the hook yet," Sakura mumbled.

"We've still got the night to fix that," Sasuke smirked.

"Then you'd better get a move on. I don't get convinced very easily."

"Then I'd better make this time even better," Sasuke stated and began the convincing process from the beginning.

AN: Constructive cristism will be appreciated on how to improve my lemony writing


End file.
